


Interruption

by shannonbostic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonbostic/pseuds/shannonbostic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and the reader finally say "I love you" for the first time and a tickle fight ensues, until Dean unknowingly interrupts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a writing challenge I did on tumblr! My prompt was: "Kiss..kiss..KISS GODDAMNIT"

It was a rare occasion when you, Castiel, Sam and Dean didn’t have a case to work on, and those days, like today, were always taken advantage of. Sam was out on a jog on his favorite running trail, Dean was catching up on his Dr. Sexy MD, and you were currently spending the day in bed cuddling and making love with your boyfriend, Castiel.

You and Cas have been dating for about 6 months now, and you were seriously in love with him. Like…seriously. But you hadn’t told him yet. You suspected he felt the same, but you could never be sure. He was an Angel of the Freakin’ Lord; you were still shocked that he even wanted to date you at all. So you held your tongue.

Until today, that is.

You were lying flat on your back in your newest matching bra and panty set (you bought it just for Castiel, which he greatly enjoyed) with Castiel hovering over you in his white boxers, kissing you thoroughly. He leaned on his left forearm while his right hand rubbed up and down your side. Suddenly he pulled away and hummed contently, nuzzling your nose with his.

“You are so beautiful, Y/N,” he whispered, looking into your eyes. You closed your eyes and smiled, humming happily as your response. “Most of the time I wonder why you chose me,” he continued. “Even though I don’t understand it, I am so glad that you’re mine. You are…the best thing that has happened to me in my entire existence.”

And just like that, the words “I love you” came tumbling out of your mouth without even a second thought.

A rare, beautiful grin suddenly threatened to split Cas’ face in two. “I love you too, Y/N. More than you know,” he replied.

You smiled back, grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss. He began leaving feather-light kisses all over your face and along your jaw, quickly moving down your neck and chest. But as soon as he began leaving his barely-there kisses on your stomach, you squealed and jerked back in response.

“What was that? Did I do something wrong?” Cas asked, giving you his signature squinty eyes.

“Nuh uh, it just tickled,” you giggled in response. “I’m ok, you can keep going.”

Cas, although obviously a little confused, nodded his head and continued his path downward. Even though he was still seriously tickling you with his feathery kisses, you tried to suppress your laughter. It wasn’t until he reached your inner thighs that you burst into a fit of giggles and unconsciously flailed your legs away from his mouth.

“I’m—I’m sorry it just—it tickles so much!” you laughed out in between breaths.

Cas tilted his head and smiled sweetly at you. After a few seconds, though, his grin turned into a mischievous one.

“So wait. You mean it tickles when I do this?” he asked, quickly resuming his kisses on your thighs, making you squeal and giggle.

“YES, Cas! No, stop! It tickles too much!” you laughed out, kicking your legs in an attempt to get him to stop.

Cas lifted his head from his thighs with a big smile on his face. He was seriously enjoying this. “Ok, I’ll stop. But I do have a question,” he asked.

“What’s up?”

“Does it tickle when I do this?” he suddenly started tickling your sides, neck, and under your arms, sending you into a fit of squeals and laughter.

“Cas! Nooo! I can’t—I can’t breathe! It—it tickles too much!” you said in between laughs.

His tickles finally subsided, and the two of you lay there staring at each other with dopey grins on your faces as you tried to catch your breath.

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispered as he leaned in to kiss you.

“I love you too, Castiel” you replied.

“Kiss…kiss…KISS GODDAMNIT” Dean’s sudden screaming at the TV from the other room startled you so bad that you rammed your forehead into Cas’ before your lips met.

“Ow, son of a bitch!” you said, rubbing your forehead.

“Are you ok?!” Cas asked, ready to heal you if need be.

“Yeah I’m fine. Let’s go see what the hell is wrong with Dean,” you replied, getting out of bed and putting a robe on.

The two of you left your room and quickly walked into the living room to find Dean on the couch, staring at the TV with wide eyes.

“Dean, why the hell were you yelling just now?” you asked, still irritated at his interruption.

“SHH! Dr. Sexy and Dr. Chong are finally going to kiss!” Dean loudly whispered.

You rolled your eyes and huffed out a laugh, taking Cas’ hand and going back to your room to finish what you two started.


End file.
